


【授权翻译】情诱小保姆/Seducing the Sitter

by Adeline1895



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adult John Watson, Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitter Sherlock Holmes, Ballet Dancer Sherlock Holmes, Biting, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Frottage, John and Mary are still married and all but separated, Kissing, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive John, Scent Marking, Scenting, Size Difference, Teasing, Teen Sherlock, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Virgin Sherlock, not marking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline1895/pseuds/Adeline1895
Summary: 在互不干涉的分居形婚中，老军医看上了梅丽请来照顾罗茜的小保姆小夏。





	【授权翻译】情诱小保姆/Seducing the Sitter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seducing the Sitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990938) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



 

 

跟别的任何士兵都一样，约翰知道邪恶不分年龄。他见过了太多的儿童兵被捆成人肉炸弹，跑进运输车队中间。他当然也知道邪恶不分性别，这些都是铭刻脑海的东西，因为他曾经见过一个Omega女人在人头攒动的当地集市上架起一挺机枪。但当他穿过自家前门，看到那个年轻的Omega男孩正站在起居室和厨房之间，怀里抱着他女儿的时候，他第一个想法并不是这个陌生人打算偷走他女儿或者非法入侵他的家。他的第一反应也不是发出一声Alpha的怒吼，警告威胁对方或者保护自己的女儿。他的第一反应是松了口气，表示理解，伴随着强烈的好奇心，紧接着就是对这个Omega美人儿和他身上甜蜜气味的兴趣盎然。

 

从上个月开始，约翰就开始频繁地从他家里和他妻女身上发现另一个Omega的气味。他以为那是梅丽带回家来的新朋友，不过她没说，约翰也没问。现在，那熟悉的气味回到了眼前这个年轻的Omega身上，他就是气味的主人。约翰怀疑梅丽现在是不是开始跟十多岁的青少年约会了，不然这孩子没理由在这里，怀里还抱着罗茜。不过他必须得承认，他对这个Omega男孩一见钟情了。

 

诚然，男孩的气味是诱使他动心的一部分：年轻，容易受孕的Omega，这种气味能让任何Alpha都为之疯狂。不过在这个距离下，气味绝对不是唯一吸引约翰的地方。还有男孩敏锐的淡蓝色眼睛和巧克力色的凌乱卷发，似乎在吸引着一双手把它们揉得更乱些。或许还因为男孩穿着不合身的宽领衬衫，露出了他瘦削苍白的肩膀。衣服的一侧几乎已经滑到了男孩的手臂上，完美无瑕的肌肤如同空白的画幅，正等待着牙齿与手指在上面留下印记。男孩还有一双小鹿般细瘦的腿，穿着紧身的黑色长裤，赤裸着双脚，露出完美的腰际线条。总而言之，约翰迫不及待地想要接近这个男孩，但他仍然有必要先保证罗茜的安全。他得弄清楚这个诱人的男孩是谁，在这里做什么。

 

“你好。”约翰慢慢说，关上了身后的门，尽可能慢地脱下外套，摘下围巾和手套。那个Omega男孩看起来神色如常，他的凝视几乎让约翰想再说点什么或者采取下一步行动，但年轻的Omega容易被吓到，所以约翰只能慢慢来，“你是谁？”

 

男孩还没来得及开口说话，楼上就传来了一阵高跟鞋的声音和不明显的Beta气味，他的妻子正从楼梯上走下来。一瞬间他有点庆幸梅丽是个Beta，Beta的嗅觉不够灵敏，察觉不到他被这个Omega吸引了。但她下楼的时候，约翰注意到她脚上穿着一双黑色系带高跟鞋，身上是一条时尚优雅的黑色连衣裙，还带着闪闪发光的昂贵珠宝，他顿时疑窦丛生。今晚有什么安排吗？他是不是又忘了什么纪念日？

 

“啊，约翰。你回来了，太好了。”她漫不经心地打着招呼，看起来没有一丁点不悦，说明了今天根本就不是什么纪念日。他看了一眼那个Omega男孩，男孩正转过来看着他们，但是并没有靠近，约翰又看着梅丽踩着高跟鞋走完了最后几步楼梯。

 

唯一合理的解释就是这男孩是梅丽找来帮忙照顾罗茜的保姆，这样她就可以放心地出去花天酒地了。不过男孩的气味已经在他的家里留了至少一个月，他也不知道这是怎么回事，但梅丽现在就站在他面前，他何必自己再乱猜呢？

 

“我们今晚有什么计划吗？”他问，有点犹豫要不要把外套挂起来。

 

“嗯？噢，没有。我们今晚没什么计划。”她站在旁边，开始把她自己的外套和围巾从墙上取下来。她没打算跟他多做交流，她身上冷淡的气味也让约翰对她敬而远之。可悲的是，这种貌合神离在他们之间也已经不常见了。“不过我自己有些安排，而且——”她突然停下来望着约翰，就好像他们从没见过一样，“你们还不认识，对吧？”她问。尽管约翰觉得这个问题很多余，她这根本就是明知故问。“约翰，这是夏洛克。夏洛克，这是我丈夫，约翰·华生医生。”

 

“你好，夏洛克。”约翰礼貌地向他打招呼，夏洛克也朝他点了点头，但是仍然没有走近。一瞬间约翰不知道对方是不是讨厌他这个Alpha。

 

“约翰，我一个月之前就雇了夏洛克，你出去工作的时候他会帮忙照顾罗茜。”梅丽解释道，她在镜子面前停下来，整理了一下自己的头发。她没看到约翰皱了皱眉。他们本来就商量好了日程安排，白天梅丽出门，约翰会留在家里照顾罗茜，晚上梅丽留在家里，约翰会出去上夜班。但是不知为何，这一套对梅丽来说显然是不再适用了。当时是梅丽坚持要留下这个孩子，她自己说想继续这段关系，并且想要个孩子，结果现在又成了她自己甩手不管。“你们之前没见面应该是没碰上。”她站直身体，来回转了转脚跟，一把拉开前门，深吸了一口外面的冷空气。“我今天会晚点回来。再见。”

 

门一关，她就消失不见了。有那么一会儿，约翰感觉自己实在受不了了。他用一只手捏着鼻梁，希望能赶走汹涌而来的头痛。他曾经很愿意做那些正确的事情，比如跟那个怀了他孩子的女人结婚，帮忙照顾他们的女儿，不过最近他似乎成了唯一一个还对女儿上心的人了。又过了一会，一阵Omega的气味让约翰意识到他还有个观众。他站直，拿完美的军姿去迎接他家里这个崭新的来客。

 

“嗨，夏洛克，很高兴终于和你见面了。”约翰说，努力让他的声音保持柔和，也让他的走路姿势没那么像个掠食者，毕竟他可不想吓坏了罗茜的保姆。“我很想说我已经久闻大名，但我确实不知道梅丽雇了一个保姆。”夏洛克只是看着他靠近，约翰停在一个合适的位置上，伸出手来让夏洛克可以闻到他手腕处的气味。

 

身体上最有效的嗅觉位置，皮肤最薄而且气味最强的地方，手腕内侧是最不亲密的，当然这是和脖子以及大腿内侧相比。因为它始终都是一个私密的部位，露出手腕是一种为熟悉的人展现亲密的行为，比如家人和其他重要的人，但是约翰很确定这套逻辑也可以用在他女儿的新保姆身上。不管怎样，夏洛克看起来并不反对约翰的提议，他只是抓住他的手腕，拖到鼻尖处闻了闻。虽然有点迟了，约翰还是希望刚刚被夏洛克吸引的瞬间没有污染他的气味，但他也很想知道如果真的被闻出来，这个年轻的Omega男孩会作何反应。

 

“你也是，华生医生。”夏洛克终于开口说话了。他的脸微微泛红，不知道是因为刚刚闻到了一个更年长的Alpha的气味，还是因为他闻到了这个Alpha被他吸引，或者别的什么原因，真的，约翰一点也不了解他的情况，当然也分辨不出来。

 

“在家里不用这样叫我。”约翰用温柔的笑容告诉他。夏洛克看起来还有点出神，直到约翰反手握住了他小鸟骨骼一般纤弱的手腕，把他拉过来，他才猛吸了一口气。

 

约翰低下头来。感觉到约翰的鼻尖和颈背轻拂过那一小块柔软、苍白、敏感的皮肤，夏洛克几乎不自然地僵住了。约翰暂时无视了他的反应，专注于把男孩的气味铭刻在记忆里，这样他就永远不会丢失或者弄错了。夏洛克天然的气味几乎淹没在了别的气味里，不过他没有试图用阻断剂来掩盖自己的副性别。他闻起来就墨水和一厚沓羊皮纸，化学药品和金属，粉笔和木材。对他这个年纪的男孩来说，确实是不太常见的组合。约翰想起了祖父的图书馆，那些藏书，还有尘封角落里的气味。没有被触碰或者打扰过的，真正的稀世珍宝。约翰不得不再靠近一点，完全专注于这些气味，才能从中分辨出Omega男孩身上明亮清澈美妙的蜂蜜气味。他必须万分谨慎，才能对男孩气味中微妙的情欲不作反应。

 

“好的，先生。”夏洛克点头答应。他听起来好像快要窒息了，约翰放开他的手腕，朝他露出了微笑，直到罗茜的尖叫声把他的注意力从眼前这个诱人的Omega身上引开。

 

“我的宝贝女儿怎么啦？”约翰笑着把罗茜从夏洛克那里抱过来。罗茜又笑又闹，叽里咕噜地想说话。约翰边逗她玩边走进厨房，打算给他们两个弄点吃的。

 

出乎意料的是，餐桌上已经摆好了一顿饭，还有一个盖着的盘子是留给他的。他站在厨房门口，看着那些吃的，努力回忆梅丽上次做饭还帮他在桌上摆好是什么时候。

 

“我做了晚饭。”夏洛克说，他绕过约翰身边，帮约翰把椅子拉出来，做个手势请他入座。

 

约翰扬起眉毛，转向那个年轻人，夏洛克的脸颊变得粉红，因为他的气味而感到焦躁不安。他苍白的皮肤上不合时宜地泛起可爱的阴影。“夏洛克……我敢说这不在你的职责范围内吧。你只是受雇来照顾罗茜的，对吗？”

 

“没错。”夏洛克承认。他在桌边坐下。

 

约翰把罗茜放在腿上，开始吃东西。这些东西完全没必要这么美味的，他发出一阵赞赏的声音，夏洛克又脸红了。遗憾的是每天他回来的时候，夏洛克就要走了，不然看这个年轻男孩还会怎么脸红绝对是一件非常有趣的事。这让他想到了一些别的办法，一些照样能让男孩美丽苍白的皮肤变红的办法……他不该有这种想法的，尤其是在餐桌上，腿上还放着他的女儿。

 

夏洛克肯定是从他脸上看出了什么，或者从他的气味里闻到了什么，因为他的脸颊染上了深红，说话也有点气息不稳。“但是……但是这只是一种我想尝试的艺术。我忙完了别的事，罗茜还是在睡觉，所以我才会想要看看你这里还有什么东西我可以……玩的。”这句话太能让人想歪了，约翰连手上的叉子都停住了，他望着夏洛克，男孩也意识到他说错了话，他的脸红得能滴出血来，“我不是那个意思！”他气急败坏地说。他坐在椅子上不安地扭动着身体，气味里那一丁点情欲的味道变得更加明显，让约翰忍不住笑了起来。“够了，我们已经花了太多时间来认识了。我已经来了一个月，但每次都是我走了之后你才回家。”

 

“好吧。”约翰拉长声音说，他放下叉子，露出一个轻松愉悦的微笑，“要是我知道你是家里这个新气味的主人，我肯定会早点下班的。”

 

夏洛克盯着他，突然站了起来。“我要回家了。”他说。他从约翰身边走过，留下一阵令人心醉神迷的气味。约翰也站起来，抱起罗茜，跟在夏洛克身后，站在门口看男孩戴好手套和围巾，穿上一件可笑的长外套。夏洛克现在的个子还不够高，但约翰知道这个男孩很快就会像雨后春笋一样迅速长高。夏洛克肯定会在身高上超过他，但长高的同时，他也会保持这副Omega柔软可口的身躯。

 

“需要我送你回家吗？”约翰问。他不愿意让一个像夏洛克这样年轻漂亮的Omega独自徘徊在外面。

 

没想到夏洛克的目光落在了约翰的裤裆处，在约翰玩味的凝视下，男孩脸颊上的红晕蔓延到了脖子后面。他真的都快忘了和某人调情是多么有趣的一件事。他把空着的那只手插进裤袋里，稍微拉紧了裤子，把织物拖到还没勃起的阴茎上，催促着血液快点流动。夏洛克喘着气，他的眼神回到约翰的身上。

 

“不……不用了。我会坐地铁回去的。”这个可爱的Omega扣上外套，结结巴巴地说。他努力想把自己光裸诱人的肩膀和双腿藏起来，脚上穿好了一双芭蕾舞般的黑鞋。

 

“路上注意安全。”约翰笑道，声音中多了点暧昧的意味。夏洛克气冲冲地跺了跺脚，从前门走了，砰的一声关上了门，空气中挑逗的气味越发浓烈。

 

“我喜欢他。”年轻的Omega走后，约翰对罗茜说，“我想我会留下他。你妈妈肯定不会介意的。毕竟她自己也在外面玩得风生水起。”

 

罗茜又叫了起来，她使劲儿挥舞着她的小手，差点抓到了约翰的脸。约翰一边哄她，一边走回厨房，准备吃完剩下的饭菜。等下次再见面的时候，他肯定会好好夸一夸夏洛克，这些菜做的是真不错。他还得问问为什么一个年轻男孩会穿得好像80年代的广告片一样。但目前他得先吃完东西，洗干净碗，然后哄罗茜上床睡觉。

 

稍后，天色已晚，整栋房子回归了寂静，罗茜安静地睡着了，而梅丽还是不见踪影。约翰坐了起来，把一个枕头放在前面，一边操它一边用手按摩自己的结，幻想自己正操着那个小保姆甜美的小洞。

 

 

 

 

 

接下来的几周里，约翰都很少见到夏洛克，要不然就是梅丽在家，夏洛克早就走了，要不然就是梅丽不在，但是夏洛克一看到他就把罗莎塞进他怀里，然后头也不回地离开，空气中留下一丝尴尬的兴奋气味。约翰唯一能跟他说说话的机会就是他穿好衣服出门的那几分钟。但就是靠着这几分钟，约翰知道了夏洛克在伊顿念书，是个重度厌学患者。他喜欢数学、科学和烘焙，但是很讨厌文学和历史课。他还有个哥哥（一个比他大几岁的Beta，有一次过来接他了），他喜欢拉小提琴（约翰没见他拉过琴，只是偶尔看他离开的时候带着个结实的黑盒子。）

 

那些日子一切都按部就班，就好像他们第一次遇见的那天：夏洛克离开之后，约翰会抱着罗茜吃完饭，哄她睡觉，洗完碗，然后在床上想着夏洛克帮自己打出来，而梅丽那一侧的床一直都是空的。一切如常，波澜不惊，但约翰远不满足于此。他还想要更多，他也无法劝服自己停止幻想。他想要更多地了解那男孩，更多地与他互动，更多的触感，更多的品味。他对夏洛克了解的更多，他就越不能满足于生理上的渴望，他会更加被夏洛克本人所吸引，夏洛克的气味对他而言也变得越发甜美，让他更想品尝夏洛克嘴唇的味道。

 

几个月以来，他们之间的关系都没有什么实质进展，但天气确实是逐渐变冷了，圣诞假期也近在眼前。整座城市都装点上了圣诞彩灯，空气中飘荡着各种圣诞流行金曲。圣诞节的前一个星期，约翰回到家，听到他的客厅里传来一阵似有若无的乐器声，一时间他以为是自己回来的太不是时候了，正好打断了夏洛克的乐器练习。男孩浓烈的气味只能意味着他在约翰温暖的家里怡然自得。可仅仅过了一会儿，乐声逐渐变大，还加入了整个管弦乐队的合奏。约翰脱掉鞋子和大衣，充满好奇地跟着音乐走进客厅，却被眼前的景象惊呆了。

 

罗茜正全神贯注地坐在地板上，就像她正站在门口的父亲一样，而夏洛克正在客厅中间的地板上跳芭蕾舞，突然间，他那套80年代的装束，那些紧身的运动裤和宽衬衫就显得非常有道理了。他踮起的脚尖轻柔、灵动、毫不费力，另一只脚被他举到头顶，看得人心神荡漾——一条完美的直线，如果他屁股没那么翘的话。他只是暂时保持这个姿势，闭着双眼，跟随着音乐的节奏，他又完成了一个接一个优雅的舞蹈动作。他似乎完全没有被狭窄的空间所困扰，当他跃起的时候，约翰简直不敢相信他的腿能张得这么开。如此美景尽收眼底，约翰顿时感到血脉贲张，脑海里充斥着不切实际的想法，他想亲自动手尝试一下这个Omega灵活的极限究竟在哪里，再看看他的屁股究竟有多好捏。

 

这首曲子接近结束时有一个缓慢的渐强，夏洛克的舞蹈也变得越发激烈起来，约翰觉得自己不能呼吸了。他的心就像要跳出胸口一样，随着音乐越来越强，夏洛克的舞蹈几乎变得……欲火中烧。约翰连皮肤都快要被他引燃了。Omega男孩的舞蹈让他想到了性爱，最初的温柔缱绻逐渐被意乱情迷的高潮所替代，迫不及待要抵达高潮。但取而代之的是铿锵有力的乐曲终结和一个极富戏剧性的舞姿，夏洛克的背部弓成了一个不可思议的弧度，洁白的脖颈完全舒展，好像正哭求着约翰的牙齿在上面留下咬痕。

 

房间里安静了，罗茜欢呼起来，用她那双肉肉的小手使劲鼓掌。夏洛克站直了身体，脸上露出一个不易察觉却非常满意的笑容，直到约翰也开始鼓掌，掌声比罗茜深沉一些，在屋内回响。夏洛克吓了一跳，睁大双眼，凌乱的头发浸透了汗水。他那件宽大的衬衫包裹在瘦弱的躯干上，完全吸引了约翰的目光。他忍不住想把夏洛克身上那件衣服给扒下来，帮他把身上和衣服上的汗水弄干，或者干脆把他扒光，然后再让他“出点汗”。

 

“这就是你上次说的‘忙完别的事’吗？”约翰站在门边问，“我还以为你说的是小提琴。”

 

罗茜循声转过来，大声向他打招呼，胖乎乎的小手伸向他。约翰蹲下来抱起她，把她扔到空中又接住，罗茜高兴得不得了。几步开外，夏洛克站在原地，看起来有些焦躁不安。他没有回答约翰的问题，手指一直拉扯着衬衫的下摆，双脚不停地换着重心。汗水在他的皮肤上闪闪发光，他天然的蜂蜜气味完全绽放出来，如同塞壬女妖的召唤一般，约翰片刻也不敢忽视。

 

一只手抱住罗茜，约翰缓步走到男孩身边，男孩紧张得像只乱撞的小鹿。房间里充满了夏洛克的气味，约翰也开始释放出自己的信息素，他的气味不断增加累积，直到与Omega达到同一水平，这样他才能勉强保持冷静。当他发现夏洛克对他的气味和他的问题都还没有反应的时候，约翰伸出另一只空闲的手，拇指压在了夏洛克的下唇上，让紧贴着牙齿的丰满嘴唇弹出来。做完这一步，他又大胆用粗糙的拇指来回爱抚夏洛克的整片下唇，涂上自己皮肤的气味。一个小小的气味标记，需要擦掉才能不被别人察觉，当然，他更希望自己的气味能完全包裹住这个男孩，即使他拼命擦洗也难以去除。

 

浅蓝色的眼睛睁大了，喷洒在约翰手上的呼吸变得不稳定，从未污染的气息突然尖锐起来，就像他们第一次见面那样，约翰能从中品尝出一丝同样的兴奋。约翰微笑着，眼神停留在睁大眼睛的Omega身上，又用拇指抚过他上唇丘比特之弓的弧度，这才收回了手。夏洛克有点站立不稳，好不容易在找回重心重新站好，他绷紧肩膀，涨红了脸，不知道是因为兴奋还是因为尴尬。也许都是吧。

 

“你吃过饭了吗，夏洛克？”约翰问。他走进厨房，感到一阵饥饿刺痛了肠胃。

 

“一个小时之前我喂罗茜吃过东西了。”夏洛克低声说，看着约翰把罗茜放在婴儿凳上。约翰吻了吻女儿的鼻尖，用胡子轻轻逗弄着她柔软的脸颊，罗茜笑个不停。接着他又站起来，去检查冰箱里的东西。

 

“那要谢谢你了。”约翰从冰箱里取出食材，一边漫不经心地跟男孩聊着，“不过我问的是你吃过饭了吗？”他重复了一遍他的问题，把煎锅放在炉子上，拧开了燃气。

 

“我之前吃过了。”夏洛克好像在回避他的问题。约翰把一块黄油扔进锅里，回头看了看厨房外面那个实在太瘦的Omega。

 

“那就是时候再吃一顿了。”约翰的语气坚决，“坐下，我来做饭。”

 

“华生医生……”夏洛克开口说道，声音仍然是从走廊里传来的。约翰发出一声咆哮，打断了他的话，再次转头看着那个男孩。

 

“坐下来。”他又重复了一次，声音里夹杂着Alpha的咆哮，眼中流露出Alpha的怒火。夏洛克为他的话而颤抖，在约翰严厉的目光下乖乖坐好了。年轻Omega甜蜜的气味唤醒了约翰身体里Alpha的欲望。“很好。”他的声音温柔了一些，年轻的Omega再次颤抖起来。“现在，谈谈你的学校生活吧。”

 

夏洛克迟疑着开口了，约翰一边做饭一边听他讲。他还没反应过来的时候，夏洛克已经说了一大堆乱七八糟的东西，类似于他的科学课老师和宿管老师明显是搞到一起了。这是夏洛克另一个天赋异禀的地方：任何事都逃不过他的眼睛。而且他不仅仅是关注一切，他还能把所有他观察到的东西联系在一起，这在别人那里是绝对不可能的，但是在夏洛克这里却是不可思议的。夏洛克是个……天才。他是约翰见过的最聪明的人，就像一颗海底的明珠，在黑暗中熠熠生辉，玲珑剔透又完美无瑕。和任何寻宝者一样，约翰想把他占为己有。而且他一定会得到他想要的东西。

 

当约翰把晚餐摆上桌的时候，夏洛克已经转到了火力全开模式，他说得正开心，乱挥着手，身上散发出充满活力的气味，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。约翰只是微笑着，帮男孩把盘子挪过去了一点，边吃边静静地看着夏洛克在滔滔不绝之余心不在焉地吃几口菜。他对谈话的内容不予置评，但他身体里Alpha的那一面对夏洛克肯乖乖坐下来吃饭感到非常满意。等到吃完饭盘子都放在了一边，夏洛克的话题也变成了对目前整个教育体系的批判，约翰只是充满宠溺地看着他笑。

 

约翰自己也不知道他究竟坐在那儿听夏洛克说了多久，因为夏洛克说话都不带喘气的。但是门口突然传来转动钥匙的声音，夏洛克立刻就停了下来，空气里瞬间只剩下了沉默。他猛地站起来，不小心带翻了椅子，听到这声音，正站在门口脱外套的梅丽顿时停了下来。

 

“约翰？”她叫了一声，听起来很困惑。约翰看了一眼时间，他们拖得太晚了，难怪梅丽会起疑心。

 

“我们在厨房里。”他回答道，满意地看着夏洛克涨红的脸颊。

 

梅丽站在门口，疑惑地看着桌边不知所措的，突如其来的紧张局面搅乱了他的气味。“夏洛克，你还在这儿干什么呢？”

 

夏洛克张了张嘴又闭上，他皱起眉头低头看着桌子，不知道说什么好。约翰看出了他窘迫的处境，马上就替他解围。

 

“是我做了晚餐，请他留下来吃的。”约翰说，他指了指炉子，“剩的还多，你要想吃也还有。”

 

梅丽皱皱眉，不过已经打消了疑虑。“我吃过了。”她说，“很晚了，夏洛克，今天就让约翰送你回家吧。”

 

说完她转身就走了，也没打算向她的丈夫和女儿打声招呼。不过早在夏洛克出现之前，约翰就已经不在乎了。实际上，就算是仔细回忆，他也没办法再想起来他们夫妻两个人上一次上床是什么时候，他连他们最后一次亲吻的时间都已经忘记了，而且他发觉自己早就已经不在意这些了。梅丽跟他相处不来，这一点确凿无疑，尤其是最近，她成天早出晚归，打扮得花枝招展，还用上了气味阻断剂。如果她的生命中已经有了别人，约翰自然也会另觅新欢。更何况他现在已经有合适的人选了。

 

他站起身，夏洛克立刻向他投来紧张的目光。约翰微微一笑，想帮他缓解一点紧张的情绪。“我来开车送你回家吧，夏洛克。你等我一下，我先把罗茜抱回去睡了。”

 

罗茜一直在她的高脚凳上垂着小脑袋，她一会儿睡着，一会儿又惊醒，如此反复，样子看上去可爱极了。约翰把她从凳子上抱起来的时候，她小声咕哝了几声，但还没等到约翰把她放到婴儿床上，她就又睡着了。等他回到走廊，发现夏洛克已经穿上了外套，肩膀上背好了包，半开着门，手放在门把上。

 

“你真的不用送我回家了，华生医生。”看到他过来，夏洛克立刻说。

 

“没关系的，夏洛克。”约翰说，他伸手去拿外套，“这么晚了，把你安全送到家我才放心。”

 

“华生医生——”夏洛克说，但是约翰打断了他。

 

“夏洛克，”约翰用严厉的口吻说，“我跟你说过多少次了？叫我约翰就行了。”

 

夏洛克什么也没说，只是拉紧他的外套，慢慢靠近了约翰。约翰好奇地看着他，夏洛克的双眼望向楼上，好像是想知道梅丽在哪里，但是他的妻子上楼之后就没有了别的动静，她肯定早就睡了。约翰伸进口袋里去拿手套，夏洛克却突然抓住了他的袖子，约翰的动作停了下来。

 

“怎么了，夏洛克？”他转头看着这个男孩。男孩的气味中有一丝奇异的躁动不安，脸上的红晕也没有消散，反而还加深了那可爱的颜色。约翰充满困惑地皱起了眉头。

 

毫无预兆的，夏洛克突然攥紧他的衣袖，把他向前拉近了一点点，倾身吻了他的嘴唇。

 

约翰惊讶地睁大了眼睛，望向那双同样圆睁的浅蓝色眼睛。他怎么也没想到事情会发生这样戏剧性的变化。他以为至少还得花好几个月，才能让这个小处子意识到并且最终接受他的求爱。他绝对想不到夏洛克会率先迈出这一步。就算算上约翰之前给他留下的小小的气味标记，他也没期望会得到任何的回报，至少不是在短期内。

 

约翰还没从被他正追的小Omega吻了这件事中回过神来的时候，夏洛克就跳开跑掉了。约翰刚踏出门，夏洛克已经跑到了街区另一头，只留下奔跑时飞动的衣摆。约翰关上门，忍不住笑出了声，然后他走上楼去洗个澡冷静一下。他不停地舔弄着嘴唇上Omega留下的味道，一边撸动着自己的阴茎，几乎被欲火冲昏了头脑。要是夏洛克没有及时跑掉的话，天知道他会做出什么事情。

 

 

 

 

 

直到新年过后，约翰才又见到夏洛克。很显然，这个男孩还是会来他家，还是照顾着他的女儿，因为每次他去上班，家里都会留下那个男孩的气味。夏洛克明显是在躲着他，但约翰知道他们迟早会碰上对方的，他可以耐心地等下去。

 

但约翰再次把夏洛克堵在家里的时候，事情并不是按计划来进行的。他比平时回来的早些，诊所里没几个人上门，所以他有机会尽早脱身，回家发现夏洛克正趴在起居室中间教罗茜认字。当然，他对夏洛克那双晃来晃去的长腿更感兴趣，男孩还是一样穿着黑色紧身长裤，宽敞的衬衫卷起来，露出他完美的身体曲线和可口的光滑皮肤，就差条舌头在上面肆意游走。

 

突然间，夏洛克的动作僵住了，他大概是终于闻到了约翰的气味，猛地站了起来，拦也拦不住。但他站起来后又一次僵住了，背对着约翰，只是头向他转过去一点点，就好像他刚刚才发觉屋子里只有一扇门，而约翰正站在他逃跑的路上。他赶紧弯下腰把罗茜抱起来，像护身符一样把她搂在怀里，好像这样约翰就不会靠近了。

 

“你好，夏洛克。”约翰平静地说，他的声音很轻，让夏洛克不得不靠近一点才能听清。但是约翰朝他走近了一步，夏洛克立刻就退回去了，“圣诞节过得怎么样？”他问，又朝男孩走近，看起来冷静、随意，就好像完全没打算慢慢把夏洛克逼到墙角。

 

“还……还不错。”夏洛克努力试图保持他们之间的距离，约翰每靠近他一点，夏洛克就向后退一点。他的双眼躲避着约翰的注视，一直看着地板，确保自己还有路可退。他偷偷朝现在已经没人的门口走去，仿佛在判断他能不能成功跑出去。他的气味变得很紧张，焦虑不安，但也掺杂着甜蜜的欲望气息，让约翰很好奇他是否知道逃跑只会激发Alpha的本能，追猎的野性让他越发兴奋起来。他没费劲去隐藏他身上气味的改变，他的眼神也快要把夏洛克给烧穿了。

 

“那就好。”约翰继续边靠近边说。他现在已经靠得非常近了，几乎要把男孩压在墙上，他早就想继续几周前的那个吻了。“最近一段时间都没有看到你，你知道我有多难过吗？今天好不容易又碰到你了，值得好好庆祝一番。”

 

“你——”夏洛克停下来，努力吞咽了一下，“你说真的？”

 

“那当然了。”约翰点点头，“我们该好好谈谈。而且我也一直想找个机会归还你的……”约翰拖慢了声音，声音低沉柔和，“礼物。”

 

“我的礼物？”夏洛克几乎要尖叫起来，他又困惑又兴奋，看起来和闻起来都那么可口，脸颊也染上红晕。他的背撞到墙上的时候，夏洛克发出惊讶的喘气声，约翰笑了笑，猎物终于到手了，他兴奋地双眼发红。夏洛克睁大了眼睛，把罗茜抱在他前面，就好像她真的能挡在他们中间似的。约翰把她从那双颤抖的手中抱过来，放进婴儿围栏里。他又朝夏洛克走了一步，近到他们的脸几乎都能贴在一起。夏洛克呜咽起来。

 

“多可爱，多贴心的礼物啊，不过你在我还没来得及还礼之前就跑掉了。”约翰低声说，消弭了他们之间最后一点距离。他一条腿插进男孩的双腿之间，夏洛克再次呜咽起来。感觉到男孩的勃起紧贴着他的大腿，约翰忍不住笑了起来，他的紧身裤可是什么也藏不住。相比之下，约翰自己的勃起隐藏在宽松的布料里，就没那么明显了，不过男孩的屁股肯定早就感觉到了。夏洛克的双眼睁大了，他的双手抓着约翰的衬衫，但他没有把约翰推开，也没有阻止他的下一步行动。

 

约翰充满爱怜地把双手放在夏洛克的屁股上，他的双手几乎能完全覆盖住Omega男孩的臀瓣。男孩被他的举动吓坏了，他轻声笑了起来。“小声点。”约翰安慰道。他吻上了男孩的嘴唇。

 

味道比他记忆中的还要好。他慢慢把自己身体的重量都压在了Omgea紧张的身体上，把他按在墙上亲吻他。他小心翼翼地让这个吻保持温柔和纯洁，闭着嘴唇，感受着Omega男孩的颤抖。他从未感到如此满足，当夏洛克逐渐融化在他的怀抱里。他是如此的满足……直到夏洛克张开嘴，在亲吻的间隙用舌尖轻轻舔弄着约翰的嘴唇，刹那间约翰就开始渴求更多。

 

他咆哮着，用舌头顶开夏洛克的嘴，开始在他的嘴里肆意掠夺。夏洛克又发出了一声惊吓的低喘，在约翰怀里绷紧了身体，但是约翰并不在意。他的Omega更甜美了，尤其是用舌头尝起来。这让他忍不住想把眼前的Omega尝个遍，他已经可以闻到男孩的身体开始流出润滑了。现在，他尽情享用着男孩甜蜜的小嘴，几乎要夺走他的呼吸。他越是凶狠地亲吻着夏洛克的嘴唇，男孩就越是在他身下扭动颤抖，直到他的老二完全勃起，抵在约翰的大腿上。

 

润滑从他身体里流出来，空气中充满了被撩动的情欲气味，象征着欲望的黏液沾满了约翰的膝盖。他用腿抵着男孩的屁股，男孩开始拼命在他的腿上碾磨，想设法满足自己最欲求不满的地方。约翰自己的勃起倒是被忽略了，他开始轻轻向前顶弄，配合着夏洛克的动作，让Omega可以追逐自己的高潮。这个小处子花费了比想象中更长的时间，但很快他的动作就变得疯狂起来，小小的呜咽声从他嘴里倾泻出来，就像细碎的钻石。约翰忍不住狠狠抓住了男孩的腰，手指几乎要在那里留下伤痕。那是被约翰占有的标志，他把男孩拉得更近。

 

当高潮席卷全身的时候，夏洛克哭叫起来，他张着嘴贴在约翰的脸颊上，身体也在约翰怀里僵住了。约翰细致耐心地帮他度过高潮，小心不刺激到他过度敏感。夏洛克慢慢平静下来，气喘吁吁地颤抖着，垂在约翰身上，用完全信任的姿态。约翰还硬着，他的勃起抵着夏洛克的屁股跳动。不过他没有理会自己的欲望，而是空出一只手来，去抚摸夏洛克微微汗湿的黑色卷发。

 

“我真爱你的头发。”他贴在夏洛克耳边低声说。夏洛克在他身上颤抖着，裤子里的阴茎又有了一点动静。“你的头发真漂亮，你应该爱惜它们。每次见到你，我都想把我的双手埋进你的头发里去。每次我看到你穿这种紧身裤的时候，我都恨不得把它们从你身上撕下来，让你只能带着我给你留下的淤伤出门，这样别人就都知道你是我的了。”

 

一声轻柔的呻吟，算是对他的回应，男孩很显然又半勃了。“约……约翰，”夏洛克喘着气，约翰很满意地看着他终于肯叫自己的名字了，“那你……那你怎么办呢？”

 

这会儿，罗茜好像终于意识到自己被忽视了，她发出一声尖叫，约翰笑了笑，准备走过去照顾她。夏洛克摇摇晃晃地站在他身后，手里还捏着约翰的衣角，过了一会才肯放手。“我没事。”约翰轻轻松松地转过头对他说，看起来毫不在意的样子，“你走之前去洗个澡吧。等会儿你还要回家，我猜你还有套校服可换？”

 

“嗯。”夏洛克低声说，他好像终于找回了他自己。当他真正意识到刚刚发生了什么事的时候，他脸上浮起一层可爱的粉红色。他迅速从约翰身边溜过去，逃出了房间。

 

约翰不紧不慢地跟在他后面，等浴室门关上了一会儿，他又去敲开了门。夏洛克花了一小会儿才把门打开，但他挡在门后，好像预料到了约翰会闯进去一样。

 

“怎么了？”他大声说，脸上的红晕还没有消退，语气听起来很谨慎。约翰扬起眉毛，尽量掩盖自己的笑容，在夏洛克低下头的瞬间，约翰注意到了他发红的后颈。他的脖子上没有标记，不过如果走运的话，那里很快就会留下的约翰的齿印。“到底怎么了，华生医生？”

 

约翰一直等到夏洛克由于不确定而心烦意乱，从长长的睫毛下面投来探询目光的时候，他才终于开口：“记得用左边那条毛巾。”他说，“那是我的。”

 

夏洛克惊讶地睁大眼睛，张开了嘴，约翰朝他笑了笑，转身走了。

 

约翰把罗茜哄睡了，几分钟之后，浴室传来了水声。他本来要把沾满夏洛克黏液和精液的裤子换掉，现在不得不停下了动作。他还是硬着，虽然没硬到那个非解决不可的地步，但是一想到夏洛克在浴室里，赤裸着身体，裹着他的毛巾，情况就有了明显的变化。毛巾会在他未被标记的Omega身体上留下Alpha的气味。约翰不得不花上一点时间，闭上眼睛，深呼吸。他可能要等夏洛克离开浴室之后才能冷静下来，不过他会尽量保持的。

 

“华生医生？”夏洛克不太确定地叫了一声。

 

约翰走过去，看到夏洛克正站在浴室门口，手里拿着那条熟悉的黑色紧身裤，身上已经换上了校服裤子。他看起来有点害羞，头发仍然潮湿，水滴顺着他的发卷滴落下来，约翰伸出手，帮他把额前的湿发拨开。夏洛克躲避了一下，但他的气味里闻不出什么恐惧，所以约翰大胆完成了他刚刚的举动，这才收回了手。

 

“你用了我的毛巾吗？”他忍不住问，虽然他能从男孩身上闻到一点答案。男孩苍白的脖颈好像正吸引着他去嗅闻，不过他忍住了。只是暂时的。

 

“没错。”夏洛克深呼吸，睁大眼睛。他靠在门框上，但他看起来并不是想逃跑。

 

“很好。”约翰说。他靠后一步。“我送你出去。”

 

走下楼梯的时候，他什么也没说，夏洛克也什么都没说，不过他的气味里又多了一丝紧张，他不说话大概是因为慌乱。不过约翰有办法。

 

走到门口，约翰握住了门把手，夏洛克穿好他的大衣，抓起他的书包。等到穿戴整齐之后，他从约翰身边走过，站在门边，准备等门一打开就逃出去，但他这样也是站在了约翰和墙壁之间。再次把他按在墙上吻到他射出来这个想法倒是挺不错的，但是当夏洛克红着脸抬头看他的时候，约翰只是微笑了一下，用手指逗弄了一下他的下巴，然后又吻了吻他的嘴唇。这是个温柔的，完全纯洁的亲吻，但是当他抽离的时候，夏洛克的呼吸声变重了，他脸上的红晕也越发加深，瞳孔扩大，让人几乎看不清楚他虹膜的颜色。他这个样子真是美极了。

 

约翰慢慢拉开门，夏洛克并没有从打开的门缝里溜出去，而是等到它完全打开。他朝外面空旷的街道望了一眼，给约翰留下一个羞涩的微笑，然后才走了出去。约翰这时候才开口。

 

“噢，夏洛克，还有件事。”他说，男孩停下了脚步。夏洛克转过头看着他，既好奇又有点紧张。“你不如还是……把你的裤子留给我吧。”他伸出一只手。

 

夏洛克看了看他，又看了看他手里的那团东西。“但它已经弄脏了？”他模糊的抗议听起来更像是个困惑的问题，约翰不得不努力控制自己别笑出声来。

 

“没关系，等我搞定之后，会帮你洗的。”他平静的说。

 

“‘搞定’是什么意思？”夏洛克问，他皱起了眉头。约翰终于忍不住笑了。

 

“好吧。”他笑着说，“搞定的意思就是我准备等会儿拿着你的裤子好好尝尝你流出的润滑的味道，我还会一边操着我自己的拳头，一边假装我是在操你。”他直截了当地说。一瞬间几乎所有的情绪都从夏洛克的脸上浮现出来，他难以置信地睁大了眼睛。用不了几秒钟，他脸颊上的红晕就扩散到了脖子上。

 

夏洛克没说也没动，甚至连眼睛都一眨不眨，约翰伸出两只手指朝他招了招。夏洛克看着他的手指，美丽柔软的小嘴张开了，不知道他是不是在想这两只手指还能有什么别的用途。他刚想到这里，夏洛克就把他的芭蕾舞裤扔到约翰身边，跳下台阶，头也不回地跑掉了。

 

关上门的时候，约翰忍不住放声笑了起来。他简直笑得停不下来，即使他已经走进了起居室，房间里依然弥漫着夏洛克留下的性爱气息。约翰走到他刚刚差点把夏洛克按住操了的那面墙边，解开裤子掏出了自己的老二，一边吮吸着夏洛克甜美的黏液，一边闭上眼睛重新想象刚刚发生了什么事，假装他真的把自己的老二塞进了夏洛克的小洞里，干到他失去意识，然后就在起居室这个开放空间里把他结住。直到他射在了墙纸上，一边按摩着他的结来度过高潮，他才意识到他的计划完全是欠考虑的。叹了口气，他把自己收起来，然后去拿清洁用品。

 

夏洛克的芭蕾舞裤，他今天晚上还能多用几次，睡前再拿去洗。他也希望下一次夏洛克能再留久一点，这样他就可以早日得到他真正想要的东西。

 

 

 

 

 

“约……约翰。”夏洛克喘着气，泛白的指节紧抓住沙发椅背。

 

“怎么了，夏洛克？”约翰懒洋洋地坐回了沙发垫子上。

 

“求……求你了。”他热切的气息扑打在约翰额头上，赤裸的大腿在约翰衣着完好的腿边颤抖着。

 

自从夏洛克在他腿上磨到高潮之后，约翰一直都没有机会与男孩再进一步。不是因为夏洛克开始抗拒他的举动，而且事实刚好相反，只不过梅丽回家的时间一直变来变去没个准，这就让他没办法把他的小Omega吃干抹净。他花了好几周的时间，好不容易才把这个容易受惊的小处子哄到了嘴边，然后梅丽终于要去参加一个隔夜的会议，让他们可以有机会独处。

 

想让夏洛克脱掉他那件芭蕾舞装可真不是件容易的事。这得花费很多时间，很多充满挑逗意味的触碰，还有很多分散注意力的吻。但最终，看着夏洛克赤身裸体跪在沙发上，衣服丢在一边，空气中兴奋的气味让约翰的双眼都发红了。他今天还不打算操夏洛克，还没进展到那一步。或者说他今天不准备插进去，不过他可以用手指……

 

他又花了几分钟的时间，用中指在那个光滑褶皱的小洞周围逡巡。虽然他还什么都没做，夏洛克就已经呜咽颤抖着，喘成了一团。约翰倒是很乐意让他的小处子就这样射出来，他搂紧夏洛克的腰，男孩的阴茎就贴在他的肚子上。但是夏洛克扭动着身体，让约翰的指尖滑了进去。夏洛克发出的声音实在是太美妙了，约翰的手指一直保持着推力，直到他的手指完全被湿热的内壁包裹。夏洛克的额头垂在约翰的肩膀上，努力想找回理智，但约翰可没打算让他这样做。

 

感觉到约翰的手指开始在他的后穴里抽插的时候，夏洛克尖叫起来，约翰微笑着让他别出声，免得吵醒了在房间对面睡觉的罗茜。Omega男孩用鼻子凑上约翰的喉咙，他的手指抓得太紧，连沙发垫子都忍不住发出了抗议。约翰可以听到他绝望的喘气声，虽然他不知道Omega是极力想平静下来还是太过渴求他的气味，但想到这一点他身体里Alpha的野性就变得极度兴奋起来。

 

“你喜欢这样吗，夏洛克？”约翰低声说，紧紧搂住他的细腰，让夏洛克动弹不得，这样他就不能把自己推回约翰的手指上，约翰才能不紧不慢地用手指操他。要是真的让夏洛克掌握了主动权，纵容他重新磨回约翰的腿上，挑逗他一直被忽视的阴茎，那才是真的危险了。如果夏洛克真的这样做，约翰就说不准自己到底能不能忍住不在这里就把他干翻了。当然他也不愿意操之过急。夏洛克还太小了，他需要的不是粗暴的占有，在这一点上约翰可以慢慢来。

 

夏洛克从喉咙里发出一声呻吟，嘴唇贴在约翰颈部的脉搏上，严重考验了约翰的决心与毅力。不过他还是努力保持着手指抽插的速度，抓紧夏洛克的腰以免插得太深，当然这样也无法阻止他的眼睛越发变红起来。夏洛克还没有回答他的问题，他又重复了一遍，这次声音里夹杂着咆哮，让他的Omgea不寒而栗。“如果你不回答我的问题，我就停下了。”他警告道。

 

“不！不……”夏洛克颤抖着。他终于从约翰的颈间移开了，沿着他的下颌线，一直吻到他的嘴唇。“我喜欢，约翰。求你别停下。”他恳求道。他的后穴夹紧了约翰的手指，努力想把它留在里面。

 

“嘘，别说了。”约翰轻声安抚道，在夏洛克热切的嘴唇上落下一个亲吻，“没关系，我不会停下的。我怎么可能停下？从我见到你的那一刻起，我就想进到你里面来了。你穿的芭蕾舞服实在是太令人浮想联翩了。有时你弯下腰来，我就能想象出你小洞的样子。我真的忍不住想把你推到地上，干到你连一动也动不了。每次见到你练舞的时候，我都能想象出无数种把你弯折过来的办法。我想会站在房间中间干你，让你除了我之外，再也找不到别的支撑物。”他的Omega呜咽着，双眼紧闭，内壁变得更加湿润起来，“我想把你变成我的，你也这样想，对吗，我的小蜜蜂？”夏洛克用力地点着头，约翰露出了笑容，“好，我会好好照顾属于我的东西，夏洛克，我会好好照顾你的。”

 

“约翰。”夏洛克低声呻吟着，双手终于从沙发椅背上松开了，他纤细的手臂转而环住了约翰的脖子。这让他们两个靠得更近，胸口紧贴在一起，夏洛克的阴茎夹在他们中间。透过衬衫，约翰可以感觉到自己的腹部都被弄湿了，不过这也还是比不上他裤子上的湿润，夏洛克身体里的润滑全部流到了那里。

 

除了无休止的颤抖之外，夏洛克的身体柔若无骨地倚靠在他的身上，追逐着自己的高潮——他快到了。约翰小心翼翼地用手指在夏洛克身体里探索搜寻着，直到他终于找到了那个点。他的手指轻轻擦过夏洛克的前列腺，可爱的小处子尖叫着射了出来。

 

约翰的衬衫湿的一塌糊涂，他的大腿也被夏洛克流出的润滑浸透了。这种感觉让他忍不住呻吟出声，夏洛克在他臂弯里颤抖着，拼命在他身上磨蹭着自己，绝望地想要延长高潮的余韵。约翰还是照样忽视了自己的勃起，他希望夏洛克能够真正准备好来享受他的第一次，只要能这样，他再花多少时间都行。所以他只是把男孩抱在胸前，尽量不让自己的勃起受到影响，让男孩可以按照自己的节奏恢复过来。整个过程中，夏洛克的嘴唇一直贴在约翰的颈边，在皮肤的敏感处喷洒着灼热的呼吸。

 

过了一会，高潮后的疲惫感从夏洛克身体里消退了，约翰心领神会地退开，让他们不至于又陷入温存后紧张的尴尬中。他坐了起来，放开了搂住男孩消瘦背部的手，只是用一只手抚摸夏洛克的脊柱，另一只手绕回男孩的下巴，给了他一个吻。夏洛克气喘吁吁，脸色发红，他的阴茎再次挺立起来，压在约翰身上。

 

“所以你是真的喜欢？”约翰温柔地问道。他的语气保持稳定，手掌滑过男孩脊骨凸立的背部，“记住，我要听真话，不管你是怎么想的，都要说给我听。”

 

夏洛克沉默了一下，然后他摇了摇头，把下巴放在约翰的胸口，脸上的红晕越来越明亮，“是的……我想是这样。”他在约翰颈边说。

 

“怎么了，我的小蜜蜂？”约翰问道，想得到夏洛克的回答。他很确信自己有能力让别人获得身体上的愉悦，不过身体上的愉悦并不代表精神上的愉悦。现在他很想知道夏洛克到底是怎么想的。

 

“你叫我‘蜜蜂’？”夏洛克皱起眉头，没有回答约翰的问题。

 

约翰的双手从他背上滑下，捏住夏洛克的臀瓣，把夏洛克拉到他胸前来。男孩阴茎湿润的尖端扫过他的喉咙，约翰胸中发出隆隆的声音。“是的，蜜蜂，因为你闻起来很像蜂蜜，让我忍不住想把你吃掉。”他说，“好了，现在回答我的问题，我的小蜜蜂。”

 

“我真的很喜欢，华生医生。”夏洛克不假思索地回答道，就好像他只说了一个词。

 

“你说的是真话吗，夏洛克？”约翰继续发出隆隆的声音，让男孩的阴茎也可以感觉到他喉咙的震动。夏洛克呻吟出声，想向前挪动，但约翰捏紧了他的屁股，让他动弹不得。

 

“是……是真的，华生医生……约翰，”夏洛克半途纠正了自己的话，约翰微笑着望着他，“我……我觉得我还想再跟你做一次。”男孩说，他的声音越发变得信心坚定起来。

 

“是这样吗？”约翰抬起眉毛，故意问他。

 

夏洛克顿了顿，然后他抬起下巴，摆正了肩膀说：“其实，我现在就想跟你再做一次。”他的语气坚决，脸却变得更红了。

 

约翰笑了起来。“是吗？我可以相信你吗？”约翰又故意问。夏洛克的信心动摇了，他的气味里开始充满了焦虑。

 

“是真的，求你了，华生医生。”他低声说。他又一次放低了身体，躲避着约翰的凝视。虽然约翰已经花了一个多小时来用手指操他，但说到底夏洛克也还是个未经人事的小处子。尤其可爱的小处子。尤其可爱的，只属于约翰的小处子。

 

“那好吧。”约翰说。他身体里Alpha的那一面已经完全苏醒过来。他又把食指插进夏洛克的小洞里，希望能在夏洛克回家之前再把他操射几次，操到他双腿瘫软到站也站不稳，任何人都能看出来他被……“干翻了”。在那之后，约翰抓紧了每一次机会把他的手指插进男孩身体里去，有时候会用两只手指又快又狠地干他，有时候又会慢慢来，只用一只手指挑逗他的小洞，让夏洛克年轻的身体逐渐适应他的插入，直到能接受他全勃的Alpha阴茎为止。他想要夏洛克，真的很想要，但时机总是不对。

 

尽管如此，约翰仍然是一个非常非常耐心的人，他总会得到他想要的，无论是什么。

 

 

***

 

 

维克多靠得越来越近，夏洛克不自然地在沙发上扭动着。他用一只手搂住了夏洛克的肩膀，把他抱在怀里。这种感觉不算太坏，可他更希望放在他膝盖上的是另一只手。他想起华生医生是如何爱抚他，但是维克多的手和他想要的那双手差的太远了。

 

“来嘛，夏洛克，”维克多低声说，转头在夏洛克脖子上落下一个吻，让他窘迫地扭动起来。他很喜欢华生医生吻他的脖子，但为什么他男朋友这样做的时候就没那么讨喜了呢？“我又不是想结住你，至少不会在这儿。我就是想蹭蹭，不进去。”

 

夏洛克摇了摇头。虽然维克多是一个好人，他们两个也能和睦相处，但他跟华生医生一点都不像，他的抚摸也一点都不能令人感到安心。“罗茜还睡在那儿呢。”夏洛克说，虽然这不能算是理由，因为他和华生医生已经在他女儿房间里搞过无数次了。孩子还太小，完全搞不懂这回事，所以其实也不是什么大事。当然，他没必要告诉维克多这些。

 

“夏夏，她连自己的脚在哪儿都不知道，更别说屌在哪儿了。”维克多嗤笑了一声。突然，他抓住了夏洛克的肩膀，把夏洛克转过来面对着他。“好不好嘛，宝贝，我绝对会很温柔的。我就想尝尝你下面那张小嘴儿，看看是不是跟你上面这张小嘴儿一样甜。”维克多哄他。他越靠越近，把夏洛克逼到了沙发椅背上无处可逃，而且夏洛克确实也不知道该怎么才好，维克多的确是他的男朋友，但是他不太喜欢维克多，他更喜欢华生医生。“就让我尝尝嘛……”维克多低声说，把嘴唇压在夏洛克嘴上。

 

这是他们今晚的第一个吻，像往常一样，夏洛克要花一些时间才能放松下来投入这个吻。这种感觉太奇怪了，维克多的舌头太湿，他的脸又不像想象中那样粗糙。夏洛克很想让自己沉浸在爱抚的快感中，但是维克多只是一个劲地吻他，他只好尽量放松，就像华生医生教他的那样。但很快有只手摸到他的紧身裤上，陌生的手指握住了他的阴茎，他呜咽着闭上了眼睛。

 

“嘘，没事儿的宝贝。”维克多一边吻他一边说。他放开了手，又把手伸进夏洛克颤抖的腿间。有两只手指抵住他的小洞，夏洛克的双腿抽动着，想张开腿接受爱抚，就像他跟华生医生做过的那样。但同时，他脑中的想法又告诉他应该拒绝。不管怎样吧，当那两只手指推进来的时候，他发现他还一点都没湿。如果换成华生医生，他现在早就已经湿透了。“别那样嘛，夏夏，你放松点行不？想看你流点水出来。”维克多哄他。两根手指在夏洛克身体里进出，让他感到异常的陌生和不舒服。

 

维克多还在继续哄着他，声音听起来很奇怪又很遥远，夏洛克花了一点时间才意识到自己跟他一点共鸣都没有。他强迫自己睁开眼睛，他也不知道自己为什么会这么不情愿。维克多身后好像有什么东西，他又眨了几下眼睛才能看清楚，当他反应过来那是什么的时候，他的心跳猛地停止了，开始把维克多从他身上推开。

 

站在维克多身后的是正在咆哮着的华生医生。

 

夏洛克不知道他怎么会没闻出华生医生的气味，因为Alpha的气味突然间就充斥了全屋，一种阴暗辛辣的气味，每次夏洛克坐在华生医生的大腿上，靠近他颈边就能闻到同样的气味。但他的气味比以往任何时候都要阴暗得多，夏洛克知道那是他Alpha的本能在作祟，他的眼睛圆瞪，目露凶光，无声的咆哮掠过他露出的牙齿。

 

夏洛克看着更年长的Alpha，他的雇主，刹那间感到浑身血液都冻成了冰，尤其是感觉到维克多的手指还留在他的身体里面，还不时轻刷过他的前列腺时。反观维克多，他倒是完全没发觉他身后的威胁。

 

“停下。”夏洛克想阻止他，但是他喉咙嘶哑，维克多也没注意到他想把他推开，“维克多，快停下，”他喘着气说，这一次维克多抬起头来。

 

“咋了？”他问，眼中闪烁着凶狠的神情，虽然跟站在他后面的华生医生一点也比不了。夏洛克朝他身后看去。“你在看啥——”维克多说着转过头，当他看到另一个Alpha的时候，浑身都僵住了。

 

“华生医生，求你别这样。”夏洛克呜咽着。约翰向前走了一步。

 

“华生医生，您好。”维克多急忙解释道，“没事儿的，我是夏洛克的男朋友，我——”他猛地把手指抽出来，夏洛克忍不住叫出声了。刚刚僵住的场景瞬间又恢复成了活动的画面。

 

华生医生快步走过来，抓住维克多的喉咙把他扔出去，维克多狼狈地跌在走廊上。夏洛克吃惊地看着他们，然后华生医生走过去，夏洛克急忙站起来跟在他后面。维克多努力想站起来，但马上又被华生医生按倒在地上，抓住他的衣领，冲着他的脸咆哮。

 

“滚出去！”年长的Alpha大发雷霆，他狂暴的命令语气让夏洛克也忍不住想夺路而逃。但那就意味着他得从一个刚刚被激发了本能的捕猎者身边经过，夏洛克不知道他可能会怎么样。

 

维克多连滚带爬地从怒气冲天的Alpha手里挣脱。他脚上穿着袜子，在硬木地板上根本就走不稳。维克多抓起他的东西，又连试了三次才打开前门，冲下楼梯逃之夭夭了。有一瞬间夏洛克担心华生医生会追上去，但年长的Alpha只是在门口站了很长一段时间，然后猛地关上了门。

 

夏洛克以为华生医生会立刻转向他，也许会把他按在墙上强行要了他，这个想法让他的阴茎立刻有了反应，腿间也变得湿润起来，他跟维克多在一起的时候从来都没有湿起来过。但是华生医生只是站在那里，以那种令人毛骨悚然的静止姿态面对着门，只有在沉重喘息的时候才轻微地晃动着肩膀。整个走廊里都充满了Alpha信息素的味道，就好像呼吸水蒸气一样——太多，太浓，又太美好，太令人沉醉。

 

“我对你来说还不够吗，夏洛克？”华生医生突然说。他的声音仍然很低，近乎咆哮，但已经不像刚刚赶走维克多的时候那么凶狠，“我对你来说还不够Alpha吗？我不能取悦你吗？”

 

“我……我不知道您在说什么。”夏洛克结结巴巴地说。他的手绞在一起，不知道该怎么办，也不知道是不是应该接近华生医生。

 

华生医生慢慢转过来，他眼中闪烁着红光，野兽般地露出了牙齿，夏洛克立刻向后退了一步。“我的意思是，夏洛克，”华生医生咆哮着向他逼近，让夏洛克一直从走廊里退到了起居室。“几个月以来，我都一直在追求你，而你也已经接受了我。每一次你让我把手指插进你可爱的小洞里，你就已经把自己完全托付给我了。每一次你主动把嘴唇贴上来的时候，你也已经是属于我的人了。还有每一次你嗅着我脖子迎来高潮的时候，你怎么敢说你不是我的Omega？”

 

夏洛克惊叫一声，跌倒在沙发上。华生医生继续靠近他，现在夏洛克被圈在了角落里，他的心怦怦跳着，脑中已经飞过了无数种将要发生的可能性。尽管他还十分警觉，但他已经完全硬了，腿后也流出了润滑。

 

“已经这样了，你居然还敢找一个陌生人跑到我家里来，”华生医生吼道，他向前倾身，双手握住夏洛克的细腰，手的热度让男孩不自觉地发起抖来，“你居然敢让一个陌生的Alpha接近我女儿。你居然敢让一个不是我的Alpha进入我的Omega。”

 

突然被翻了过去，夏洛克忍不住发出一声渴求的惊呼。他被摆成跪在沙发垫上的姿势，双手背在背后。手指伸进他的臀瓣之间，轻刷过他敏感的洞口，然后向前轻推。他听到一个撕裂的声音，然后他最敏感的地方就完全暴露出来，被撕坏的裤子垂在他大腿后面。他还从来没让任何人看过那里，即使是华生医生也没有。现在他可以感觉到Alpha如饥似渴的凝视，想要被Alpha入侵的欲望让他浑身颤抖。他从来没有感觉到这么脆弱和暴露过，把全身最隐秘的部位展示出来给人看。

 

“你居然还敢让别的Alpha在这里留下气味。”华生医生怒吼着，直接把两根手指插进了夏洛克的小洞。

 

夏洛克狠狠地咬住了沙发扶手，努力让自己不要尖叫起来。刚刚维克多也是这样做的，只不过更狠更快，但当他想到这是华生医生的手指时，他忍不住向后扭动着屁股，想吞进更多。

 

“你是个荡妇吗，夏洛克？”华生医生用力把手指挤进夏洛克的小洞里。他第一次加入了第三根手指，这种强烈的扩张感让夏洛克呻吟起来。他以前还从没有像这样被打开过。他努力想在Alpha的手指上操自己，但就算吞下了再多一点的手指，也还是不够。“你听起来真像个小婊子。才只是我的手指插进去，你就饥渴成这个样子了，就好像你刚刚跟你小男友做的那样。不在这里的时候，你就是这样背着我乱搞的吗？你这个漂亮的小屁股，是不是整个伊顿都看过了？是不是只要是个Alpha，你就肯弯下腰来露出小洞给他们看？”

 

夏洛克拼命摇着头。“不！不是的，华生医生！”夏洛克大声哭喊着，吞吐着扫过他前列腺的那几根手指。Alpha还没有碰过他的其他地方，而他的皮肤正渴望着更多的接触，尽管插进他里面的两根手指已经让他浑身发抖了。“别这样，求你了！我不是……我没有……我从没那样做过！我只是想等……”他努力想解释，但一次次来自前列腺的故意挑弄的刺激让他声音发颤。

 

“想等什么？想等每个Alpha都跟你来上一发吗？”约翰吼回去。他声音中的怒火让夏洛克不寒而栗，但又同时让他的阴茎充满渴望地搏动着。

 

“想等……想等我爱的那个人……”夏洛克的手指陷进沙发里，在那里留下了凹痕。他的头在沙发边缘情不自禁地摆动着。他感觉已经太多了，又感觉还远远不够，他不知道他什么时候会达到那个高潮的瞬间，他也不知道接下来会发生什么。

 

“那么你爱你的小男友吗，夏洛克？”他的Alpha厉声问道，“所以你才让他把手指插进去？所以你才想要他的结？”

 

“不！不是这样的！”夏洛克喘息着，更用力地夹住Alpha的手指，“我……求你了，我真的不是。我想要的是你。”他终于说出来了，一阵尴尬与不情愿烧红了他的脸颊，“我想要的只有你，约……约翰。”

 

他身体里的手指突然停了下来，华生医生的另一只手放在了夏洛克的屁股上，强迫他一动也不能动，几乎要让他哭出声来。他的Alpha弯下腰来，伏在他的背上，身体的热度通过夏洛克几乎不着寸缕的背脊传来，他的胡茬刺痛了夏洛克的耳朵。

 

“你说的是真的吗，夏洛克？”华生医生低声问，他的声音穿透了夏洛克的身体，直抵他内心最深处，几乎让他当时就射出来。“你真的爱我吗？你真的想要我的结，塞进你漂亮的小洞里吗？”

 

“是……是的！”夏洛克喘个不停，在Alpha身下颤抖着，“是的，我爱的只有你，华生医生。我爱你，求你了！”

 

华生医生沉默了片刻。“证明你的话。”他最终开口说道，“如果你爱的只有我，你就会让我拥有你。你能做到吗？”

 

他的Alpha……想操他。他还没有让夏洛克看过或者摸过他的老二，但现在他想把他的老二插进去。这个要求听起来很过分，但是夏洛克确实也想要他。几个月以来他都梦想着这一刻，这个成熟稳重的对他表现出无限性趣的Alpha，能够进入他的身体和心灵。这个饱经战火的老兵身上浓厚的麝香气味让夏洛克忍不住每天晚上回家的时候都偷走一点带有他气味的衣物。而现在，他的Alpha想操他。只要夏洛克点头同意。

 

“我愿意。”夏洛克低声说，“求你了，华生医生，我非常愿意。”

 

“那么就让我来告诉你我有多爱你吧，夏洛克。”华生医生说，他立刻把手指从夏洛克的小洞里抽了出来，后者埋在沙发里发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

 

“你想……你想怎么做？能告诉我吗？只要你想，华生医生，你可以对我做任何事。我……我爱你，能不能让我……”夏洛克断断续续地说，转过头来看着他的Alpha。华生医生站在他后面，保持着直立的姿势，他依旧双眼泛红，露出牙齿。他的手放在裤扣上，但是当他注意到夏洛克在看他的时候，他伸出手埋进夏洛克的发间，把他按回到沙发上。

 

“你要做的就是静静地趴在这儿，然后乖乖地含住我的老二。”约翰说，他压低了自己的声音，感觉到自己Alpha的本能还在掌控之中，“我会标记你，这样别的小混蛋就不敢再觊觎你了。”

 

房间里很安静，Alpha打开裤链的声音显得太响了，夏洛克发出一连串羞怯的声音，恨不得把自己埋进沙发垫里。有什么更大、更湿润的东西抵在他的洞口，让他忍不住呻吟起来。太大了，比刚刚打开他的那三根手指加在一起都还要大得多。

 

“别担心，我的小蜜蜂。我可能有点大，但是你一定没问题的。你生来就是为了接受我的老二。”约翰低声说，两只手爱抚着夏洛克完美的臀部线条。这个动作每次都让夏洛克的屁股略微抬起一点点，让他的小洞更接近约翰肿胀的龟头。“看？你马上就会知道了。”

 

粗糙的双手抓住夏洛克的臀瓣，把他的屁股抬起然后打开，让他感觉到更加脆弱和暴露。但这也比不上华生医生的老二再次抵住他洞口的时候，然后他的Alpha开始呻吟着向内推进。

 

进入他身体的东西要比手指粗多了，这种强烈的扩张感让夏洛克忍不住紧紧地闭上了眼睛。他也说不清自己是什么感觉，有人可能会说这样很痛，也有人可能会说这是一种从未有过的全新的感觉。夏洛克呜咽着收缩后穴，不知道该怎么办才好，捏住他臀瓣的手又握紧了一点，华生医生的阴茎很快就进到了更深的地方。夏洛克的头向后仰去，他感觉自己被完全填满了，就好像被从中间撕成了两半一样，他忍不住想逃开，减少一点后穴传来的那种填满感。放在他屁股上的那双手移到了他腰上，把他拉了回来，直到华生医生压在了他身上，无声的泪水从夏洛克的脸颊上流下来，他的牙齿几乎要把沙发垫咬出一个洞来。

 

“对不起，小蜜蜂。”华生医生说，他的胸口紧贴着夏洛克的背。夏洛克在强壮的Alpha身下止不住地颤抖，他的双腿发颤，就快被压垮了，但是他无处可逃。双手滑进他的衬衫里，在他的胸前肆意游走，玩弄着他的乳头，坚硬的胡须逗弄着他的脸颊。

 

“我很抱歉，夏洛克。”压低的声音在他耳边说，夏洛克感到沿脊柱而下的一阵颤抖。他内里的肌肉缩紧包裹住Alpha的阴茎，而他自己也硬了。“我不想这么快就进展到这一步的。你这么小，这么紧，我一点也不想伤到你，但是你又一个劲地夹紧我，让我根本停不下来。到现在我也很难忍得住。在你里面的感觉实在是太美妙了，每次我说句什么的时候，就能感觉你里面更紧了。我真想操你操到你坐不起来，即使你坐起来了，也还能感觉到我在你里面。我想结住你一整晚。”

 

只要想到Alpha用巨大的结结住了他，不让他走，把他牢牢地钉在Alpha的老二上，夏洛克就忍不住高潮了。他绷紧了身体里每一块肌肉，用力地闭上眼睛直到眼冒金星。不知何故，这是他体验过的最美妙的高潮，他曾经一边撸动自己的阴茎一边把手指挤进自己的小洞里，曾经在华生医生的膝盖上把自己的磨到射出来，但所有这些加起来也比不上这一次，就好像整个宇宙都在他的血管里爆发，他快不能呼吸了。

 

当夏洛克终于找回了自己的呼吸，血管中的激荡开始逐渐平复，他再次睁开了眼睛，发现自己正在沙发和一具坚实温暖的身体之间缓慢摇摆着。他身体中的快感还不愿意完全褪去，这种感觉温暖而模糊，就像一阵静电通过全身。他转过头看到了华生医生，Alpha脸上露出胜利般的笑容，正在他体内抽插，让夏洛克跟随着他的节奏摆动着，逐渐膨胀的结让他没办法再一次完全推回到里面。

 

夏洛克看着他，发现华生医生知道自己在他的老二上高潮了，而且把他操过了这次高潮。在夏洛克还没反应过来之前，华生医生就已经充分利用了他的小洞。一阵高潮的余韵席卷了他的全身，让夏洛克颤抖起来，再次释放出来一些。在他身后，华生医生咆哮着，双手在他的腰上握紧，他的速度也加快了，在夏洛克的高潮结束后继续操着他。

 

不知道从哪里传来一阵高亢的尖叫，夏洛克花了一会儿才发现那是他自己。他柔若无骨的身体正跟随华生医生的抽插前后摆动着。华生医生不断冲击着他身体，当Alpha的结推进他的洞口时，夏洛克感到自己完全失去控制了。结太大了，根本不可能塞进去，他的小洞从Alpha的结上滑开了。他意识到这个结还没有完全成形，除非插进他里面去。但这样都已经这么大了，他的身体又怎么可能受得了呢？这个想法充斥着他的脑海，华生医生正卖力地干着他，几乎是一定会把结推进来，把他们结在一起，把所有精液都留在他身体里。

 

“你在想什么，夏洛克？”华生医生的声音从他身后传来，“我敢打赌你在想些不干净的东西。每次你闭上眼睛，都在回味我插进去时你的感觉。比如我会干到你一次又一次地射出来。又或者只是看到我你就想射了。我的老二比你的细腰还粗呢，你能受得了真是个奇迹。你还能再含住我的精液吗？你想不想让我射进你里面去，小蜜蜂？想不想让我的精液填满你的肚子？”

 

夹住粗大阴茎的内壁一阵激烈的收缩，夏洛克呜咽着，疯狂地点着头，咬住沙发坐垫不放。小宝宝还在房间另一边睡觉，夏洛克不能叫出来把她惊醒了，至少不能在华生医生还没标记他，还没结住他的这个时候。

 

“我会把你填得满满的，夏洛克。我从第一次见到你的时候就想这么做了。我想全部射到你里面，直到你的肚子鼓起来，还不断有精液流出来。我就准备从现在开始。”

 

一时间，夏洛克不知道他的话是什么意思，然后握住他细腰的手猛地收紧了，他简直没想到华生医生的抽插还能变得更快更猛。Alpha的结每一次都会把他撑得更开，就好像华生医生正帮他准备着完全的插入，但是真的好痛，他都快受不了了。下半身开始发麻，夏洛克迎来了第三次高潮，华生医生停下了在他体内的冲刺，想把他的结完全推进去，但是实在是太痛了，让夏洛克忍不住想逃。他听到一声嘶吼，然后Alpha的牙齿陷进了他的肩膀，强迫他在热液注入的时候只能颤抖着接受。华生医生的阴茎在他体内跳动着，而夏洛克自己也硬的发痛了。

 

空气中充满了喘息声，夏洛克咬住的那块坐垫都已经湿透了。炽热的呼吸喷洒在他的肩头，被华生医生咬过的地方传来一阵钝痛。当华生医生终于放开他肩膀的时候，疼痛让夏洛克忍不住呜咽起来。

 

“嘘，没事的，”华生医生安慰道，一只手抚摸着他的后背，他的老二还留在夏洛克的身体里。“我知道，我这次没有结住你，不过明天之前梅丽都不会回家，所以我们还有一整晚的时间。我们先到床上去吧，给你找个舒服点的地方，我的小Omega。”

 

夏洛克颤抖着，终于放开了口中咬着的坐垫，点了点头。“好。”他声音嘶哑，喉咙疼痛。他小心翼翼地伸直了身体，靠进Alpha宽厚温暖的怀抱里，但片刻之后，华生医生又让他弯了下来。他只来得及发出一点疑问的声音，华生医生就托住他的膝盖把他抱了起来。夏洛克都快把他的嘴唇咬穿了，他的背贴在华生医生胸前，整个人都完全沉到了Alpha的老二上，仍然膨胀的结把他里面撑得更开。

 

“你还真以为我会让你走过去吗？”华生医生笑着说，“你还真以为我会让你离开我的老二半步吗？不会的，夏洛克，我还要在你里面再来一次。然后我会去把罗茜安顿好，等我再回来的时候，你就要准备好接受我的结了。”夏洛克浑身发抖，止不住地呜咽着，他的手拼命向后伸去，想要环住约翰的脖子，为自己找一个着力点。“说起来，我觉得就这样操你就挺不错的。”

 

华生医生设法用一只手臂圈住了夏洛克的双腿，Alpha的强壮让夏洛克感到浑身血液沸腾了。然后另一只手捂住他的嘴，圈住他双腿的那只手臂把他举起又放下来，这下他知道是怎么回事了。尽管被捂住了嘴，夏洛克还是在华生医生刺戳到他前列腺的时候叫了出来。他呻吟，哭喊，但华生医生又来了一次，把夏洛克举起又放下，直到夏洛克彻底迷失在极致的快感中，完全被Alpha的老二征服了。

 

这场疯狂的性爱几乎一开始就结束了。那只强壮的手臂牢牢地把夏洛克搂在华生医生的胸前，让他被钉在Alpha的阴茎上，直到又一股热液涌进他的身体里。被抱紧又被填满的感觉让他忍不住呜咽起来，华生医生布满胡茬的脸颊正轻轻蹭着他的脖子，Alpha的气味充满了他的鼻腔。他忍不住收缩内里的肌肉，把身体里那根阴茎夹得更紧了。圈住他的手臂又抱紧了他一小会儿，牙齿轻轻咬住他肩膀的曲线。不是一般求偶时会留下咬痕的位置，但是已经很接近了，让夏洛克不得不为此颤抖起来。

 

“你感觉起来真是太美妙了，夏洛克。你让我忍不住想射进去。你很快就要被我填满了。”华生医生对着他的皮肤低语，夏洛克又呜咽起来，就好像这是他唯一能发出的声音了，“我们到床上去吧。”

 

 

 

 

就这样，夏洛克还被钉在Alpha的老二上，他手臂紧紧地搂着Alpha，感觉不到自己的呼吸，也感觉不到自己绷紧的肌肉，甚至感觉不到自己是如何被Alpha的老二填到太满。华生医生抱着他走进客房。他慢慢把夏洛克放在床垫上，还没有拔出来，只是给了夏洛克多一点时间适应这个膝盖着地的姿势。尽管如此，当华生医生放开环住他的手臂，用一只手把他推到床上，让他的屁股高高翘起来的时候，夏洛克还是摔倒了。虽然他们现在已经做过爱了，但这个经典的姿势还是让夏洛克忍不住脸红起来，他把脸埋进了羽绒被，双手紧紧攥住两边柔软的布料。

 

“乖乖呆在这儿，小蜜蜂，保持别动。”华生医生说，手滑下他的背脊，“我要把罗茜哄去睡了，但我离开的时候，你最好试着让自己更放松一点。”现在夏洛克全身都已经超负荷又过度敏感，但他还是感觉到两根手指，或者是一个大拇指正爱抚着他的洞口，绕着华生医生深埋在他身体里的阴茎打转，按摩着那里的肌肉让它们放松下来，“不管怎么说，等会儿我还是要结住你。”

 

夏洛克没办法回答——他害怕他一张嘴就会变成恳求，恳求他的Alpha不要离开他，所以他只是点了点头。当华生医生拔出来的时候，一声高亢的呻吟从他嘴里溜了出来，这声音让华生医生忍不住笑了笑，捏住了夏洛克两边的臀瓣，让他保持打开，“对，夏洛克，就像这样，”他说，他呼出的气息直抵夏洛克张开的小洞。夏洛克只能再次点头，等待着Alpha挑逗的气息离他远去。只有当他听到Alpha越走越远的脚步声，他才最终伸手去抚摸自己。

 

他以前就用自己的手指插进去过，但是每次他都要耐心地一点点打开自己紧皱的小洞。只有这次，当他把手伸到后面去的时候，他打开的程度已经可以伸进去两根手指，甚至第三根也轻而易举地滑进去了。但三根手指对他来说也不足以唤回那种填满的感觉，所以他扭动着手腕想把第四根也塞进去。不过在他发现四根手指也不足以填补华生医生给他留下的空虚时，他忍不住低声哭了起来。他勉强回到他正在做的事情上，只是因为华生医生希望他能这么做，只要他足够打开，他就可以容得下华生医生的结了，他会是一个最乖的Omega。

 

尽管手指还远远不够，夏洛克仍然不愿意把自己的手指抽出来。他用一只颤抖的手臂把自己撑起来，希望能重新回到膝盖上，但结果只是再一次倒在了床上。这不是刚刚华生医生离开时让他保持的那个体位，但夏洛克很快就发现他身体的灵活性发挥了重要作用，让他可以更方便地把手指伸进后面去。

 

这种感觉好奇怪，像这样抚摸着自己，想把自己整只手都塞进去，但是话说回来，这种感觉真的超棒。感觉又美妙又还不够。他的小洞又湿又热，当他把手指抽出来的时候，发现上面沾满了华生医生的精液。他眨了眨眼，把手指放在嘴唇上，充满好奇地舔了舔。他以前从来没有尝过他Alpha的精液，也没有亲眼见过，更不知道该期待些什么。

 

他的舌尖上弥漫着麝香的气味，混合着他自己黏液的味道，夏洛克为此而喘息不已。他马上把两根手指塞进了嘴里，把它们舔了个干净。当他迫不及待地把另外两根手指也塞进去的时候，一道阴影已经横亘在了门前。华生医生赤身裸体地走进来，夏洛克愣了一下，赶快把手指从嘴里抽出来。

 

华生医生的左肩上有一道扭曲成结的伤痕，但是夏洛克的注意力已经移到了他的另一个结上。他的Alpha又硬了，就好像刚刚没操完他两次一样。他的老二……真的很大，很长，很粗，静脉血管凸显出来。他底部的结还半肿胀着，因为沾着夏洛克的黏液而闪闪发光。夏洛克只要看它一眼，小洞就兴奋地开合起来，即使那个巨大的尺寸让他心里发颤。

 

“我不是让你乖乖呆在原位吗？”华生医生向他走过来，“不过你现在这个样子也很可口。”

 

“求你了。”夏洛克低声说。他声音发抖，向Alpha伸出双手。

 

华生医生爬上床来，爬进他腿间，夏洛克没想到Alpha的老二这么快就会滑进来填满他，他弓起身子哭叫起来，又立刻用一只手挡住了嘴。华生医生笑了笑，拿开了夏洛克的手，把他的双手都按在头顶，还没完全成形的结抵在夏洛克的洞口。

 

“现在没事了，小蜜蜂，”华生医生笑道，“罗茜在楼上，你不用再担心会把她吵醒了。我很想听听我结住你的时候你会叫成什么样子。”他强壮的身体压在夏洛克身上，消退的肌肉线条仍旧明显，让夏洛克瘦弱的身体逃无可逃。

 

“好，”夏洛克点点头，“我会叫出声的，求你……”他喘着气。

 

华生医生俯下身来，捉住了夏洛克的双唇。他一边饥肠辘辘地品尝着夏洛克的嘴唇，一边温柔地撞进夏洛克的身体。每一次浅浅的抽插都让夏洛克头晕眼花，他可以感觉到紧致的括约肌正被慢慢哄骗着打开。只短暂地清醒了几秒钟，他又很快被华生医生的吻淹没了，华生医生的胡子轻扫过夏洛克敏感的皮肤，空气中满是荷尔蒙的味道。夏洛克想把手挣脱出来抚摸自己，但他的双手被更强硬地按住了。细腻的手腕将会留下淤伤，只要想到他留下一圈青紫的手腕，他就忍不住在华生医生的嘴里呻吟起来。

 

“你喜欢这样，对吧，夏洛克？”华生医生边问边从他身体里抽出来。按住他手腕的重量又增加了，他呻吟着作为回应。他可能是因为Omega的本能才喜欢，但也有可能是因为他的Alpha实在太过迷人。只有和华生医生在一起的时候，他才会如此投入而沉迷，几个月以来他一直帮眼前这个Alpha照顾他的女儿，他也一直偷偷爱着他。

 

“你当然会喜欢了。”华生医生继续说，就好像夏洛克已经做出了完美的回应。也许就是这样吧。“你是我最可爱的小Omega，对吗？你这么饥渴，想要我的结……或许我早就该给你，这样你就不会想着去找别的Alpha了。”

 

“没……我没有。”夏洛克颤抖着答道。华生医生哼了一声，弯下身来吮吸夏洛克的脉搏，夏洛克的小穴狠狠夹紧了他。现在夏洛克可以感觉到更多Alpha的结了，肿胀的球体正稳步进入他身体里来，把他们结在一起。“我没有去找别的Alpha，是他先约我的。”他嘶嘶地喘着气，吻上了正痴缠在他脖颈间的嘴唇，热烈地挑逗着华生医生。他想知道华生医生会不会咬他，标记他，或者他只是想每天都操他，这样就可以报复他出轨的妻子，让她主动提出离婚，“不知道你是在追求我。”

 

“没关系，夏洛克，我原谅你了。”华生医生终于放开了夏洛克的脖子。他的双眼被染得通红，露出尖锐的犬齿，但却不像之前那样充满攻击性，夏洛克也不知道这是好是坏。“我会把你结住，给你留下的我的气味，这样那个小混混就再也不敢碰你一下。”

 

“是的，求你了！”夏洛克恳求道。被Alpha的精液灌满，甚至连自己的气味也被Alpha掩盖，这种想法实在是太吸引人了。“求你了，华生医生，求求你结住我！”

 

尽管Alpha的抽插仍旧很慢，夏洛克却突然感到一阵疯狂的失控，甚至在他的热潮期也没有这样过。热潮只是一种生理反应，让他忍不住渴求他以前从来没有渴求过的东西。但现在，是他的Alpha让他变得如此欲求不满。

 

“你真的这么想要吗？”华生医生故意问，声音听起来被逗乐了，“你真的想让我结住你吗？”

 

“是的是的是的是的是的！”夏洛克拼命喘着气，收缩着内壁裹住华生医生的老二，仿佛要与华生医生的身体融为一体。

 

华生医生轻笑起来，他的声音让夏洛克浑身发抖，也让他的阴茎兴奋地跳动起来。但他现在还不想射出来，除非他先被结住，他太想要Alpha的结了。

 

“感觉你好像还没准备好，夏洛克，”华生医生说，他把手伸进夏洛克的腿间，沿着插入的阴茎检查夏洛克的洞口是否准备好了。夏洛克能感觉到每一次他的指尖靠近那圈肌肉，都会把它再打开一点，方便把结推进去。

 

“我已经准备好了！”夏洛克尖叫着，就好像他在热潮中也从未如此渴望过Alpha的结，“求求你了，我已经准备好了，快结住我吧！”

 

“嘘，”华生医生低声安慰道，“那好吧。我要结住你了，而且我不会停下来。”他的话里有一丝提醒的意味，但是夏洛克完全没注意到。

 

“我不在乎，求你快把结推进来吧。”夏洛克咬牙切齿地答道，被按住的手腕又开始不安分地扭动。出于意料的是，华生医生放开了他的手，他立刻用重获自由的手臂环住了华生医生的脖子，把他拉向自己。

 

“那好吧。”华生医生露出一个温柔的微笑。他抱紧夏洛克的背，粗糙厚重的手掌贴在夏洛克的肩胛骨处。“把你的腿缠到我的腰上来。”夏洛克立刻照做了，脚踝紧锁在一起。“你准备好了吧？”

 

“我的老天。”夏洛克哼了一声，收紧自己的手臂和双腿来表示不满。他又吻上了华生医生的嘴唇，努力让Alpha的阴茎在他里面再动起来。

 

华生医生笑了，不过还是接受了他的吻，然后他狠狠地撞进了夏洛克的身体，后者为他巨大的结而惊讶地叫出声来。但是华生医生很快退了出来，又猛地插进去，保持的节奏更像是刚刚在沙发上操夏洛克那样，只不过这一次放任了他的结也进去。

 

每一次抽插都好痛，夏洛克不得不把自己牢牢地固定在Alpha的身上，这样他才不会从Alpha的结上逃开。他努力试图让自己放松下来，这样才能更好地接受Alpha的结，华生医生与他交缠的舌头也正在设法帮助他。即使疼痛还在继续，他的阴茎也还是硬着，让他不得不分出一部分的注意力来避免自己达到巅峰——他想等到Alpha的结完全进来了再高潮。

 

“你里面感觉真棒，夏洛克，”华生医生把称赞吹进夏洛克的耳中，尽管他在激烈地抽插着夏洛克瘦弱的小身体，声音却还是保持稳定，“虽然我已经要了你两次，但你还是这么紧。你比我以前操过的任何人都要紧。我又美又紧的小Omega。”他的声音开始变得越发像咆哮了，他轻咬了一下夏洛克的耳垂，又把头转向夏洛克暴露出来的脆弱的脖颈，“我真想标记你，把你永远变成我的，我都快等不及那一天了。”

 

“不……不是今天吗？”夏洛克喘息着，感到一阵失望从他的腹部蔓延。

 

“我真想那么做，小蜜蜂，但不是今天。”华生医生答道。他给了夏洛克一个缓慢的亲吻，希望能减少这件事对他的打击，夏洛克也把手缠进前军人Alpha的短发里。“不过我会结住你的，这个你就不用担心了。”

 

“好，求你了！”夏洛克恳求着，把头向后仰去，手和腿都紧紧缠住他的Alpha。又深又重直抵他前列腺的插入确实感觉很棒，但是他知道Alpha的结会更好。

 

“这样吗？可是我觉得你还没准备好。”华生医生戏谑他，他的速度又放慢了，故意不给夏洛克他想要的。

 

“我准备好了，我已经准备好了！”夏洛克哭叫起来。他太需要他的Alpha了，他想要Alpha的结，想要被Alpha的精液灌满。那些已经射进他身体里的还远远不够，他还想要更多，他想要一切，让他从里到外都彻底变成华生医生的所有。

 

“好吧，我可是不会停下来的。”华生医生警告道，他的手指抓紧了夏洛克的头发。

 

“好——好！你就——求你了！”夏洛克说，也抓紧了Alpha的短发。他胸中的渴望全部沉到了小腹，已经准备好了要释放出来。他只需要Alpha的结进来。

 

“那好。”华生医生点头同意。

 

他的手紧握住夏洛克的肩膀，几乎要弄伤他，但夏洛克完全忽视了这一点，只是专注于Alpha从他身体里完全抽离的感觉，这种感觉差点把夏洛克的呼吸也跟着带走了。华生医生开始再次推进，如此的迫不及待，让夏洛克呻吟起来，弓起身子，迎接着每一寸插入他身体的阴茎。紧接着就是Alpha的结了，夏洛克的呼吸被堵在了喉咙里。他一定可以的。他绝对没问题。华生医生正缓慢地插进来，他的结撑开了夏洛克的洞口，就在那一瞬间，夏洛克突然感觉到自己已经受不了了，不能再被打开了。太多了，感觉就好像他会被弄坏掉。

 

“等等，”他喘着气，抓住华生医生的头发，“等等，Alpha，插不进去的。不要——”华生医生用一个吻打断了他的话，然后抽出来一点，让夏洛克可以放松下来，“谢谢你。对不起，Alpha，谢谢……”另一个吻将他打断，华生医生突然又快又狠地插了进去，他底部坚硬的结挤开了夏洛克的洞口，发出轻微的响声。夏洛克在Alpha的嘴里尖叫起来，他没想到自己会被像这样强行打开。

 

“嘘，没事的，小蜜蜂。”华生医生轻声安慰道，在夏洛克体内轻轻抽动着，每次他把结更推进去一点，夏洛克就会痛呼出声，“会没事的，你很快就知道了。”

 

夏洛克的脸上全是泪水，喉咙里发出急促的喘息声，但华生医生只是吻去了他的眼泪，连他的呼吸也一并带走了。他缠在Alpha腰上的双腿痛得松开了，华生医生就放开抱住他的双手，回到他的膝盖上，手滑到了夏洛克的大腿上，把他的腿推到胸前。

 

“没事的，小蜜蜂。”华生医生又说了一遍，在可以的范围内尽量把结推进去。

 

这个新姿势让Alpha的老二重新撞到了夏洛克身体里的那个点，让他在愉悦的浪潮中蜷起了脚趾，对抗着后穴传来的痛感。华生医生拧起了眉毛，腹部的肌肉也紧绷起来，夏洛克发觉他的Alpha已经快要来了。他自己的高潮倒是被强行进入的结给逼回去了，但当他意识到他马上就要被结住，他半勃的阴茎又兴奋地跳动起来。

 

“现在我要结住你了，夏洛克。”华生医生发出一声咆哮，夏洛克的注意力回到了Alpha的脸上，“我会把结全部塞进你漂亮的屁股里，这就是你想要的，对吧，夏洛克？”

 

“对。”夏洛克喘着粗气，睁大双眼。痛觉仍在，但这就是他这几个月以来最期待的一刻。

 

“这才是我最乖的小Omega。”华生医生低声说，然后紧绷的神情从他脸上和身上消失了。

 

他的Alpha俯下身来，把夏洛克的膝盖压到胸前，牙齿咬住了夏洛克的肩膀曲线，然后一阵热流冲进了夏洛克的身体里，他感到内里积满的液体变得越发浓稠。

 

“噢。”夏洛克喘息着，在华生医生的怀抱里松弛下来，“噢，噢！”他身体里的结还在不断膨胀，夏洛克完全可以感觉得到，又或者那是Alpha的阴茎头部刺戳着他前列腺的感觉，持续不断的压力正碾磨着那里。

 

这是他生命中第一次被结住，夏洛克感到一阵晕眩，他的身体好像突然间就不知道该作何反应了。他眼前只剩一片白光，疼痛被冲刷而下的极度愉悦的性高潮所吞没。他只能本能地扭动身体迎合Alpha强壮的身躯，就好像他已经在这永恒的一刻被摧毁。他没办法再思考，只剩下了感觉，他感觉到Alpha还在不断地释放在他的身体里，用满到溢出来的精液填满了他。这让夏洛克的高潮一直持续不断，直到他的感官完全过载，疲惫的黑暗取代那片白光覆盖了他的双眼，他记得的最后一件事就是Alpha脸上略过一丝邪恶又满足的微笑。

 

 

 

 

 

约翰已经很久都没有像这样结住过一个Omega了，他的身体也为此而兴奋地高速运转，产生烫人的精液。他眼前这个已经不再是处子的小Omega实在是太瘦了，让他可以看到男孩的腹部明显的臌胀，他抚摸着那处可爱的凸起，舔了舔嘴唇。总有一天男孩的肚子会真正鼓起来，在那里孕育一个小生命，也就是到那时，他的小Omega脖子上也会留下他的咬痕。这个想法让约翰忍不住浑身颤抖起来，把又一波精液射进男孩身体里面，他碾磨着昏过去的Omega的小屁股，想把他填得更满一点。

 

“你真的很棒，小蜜蜂，”约翰低声说，尽管夏洛克并没有听到他的话，“你做得很好，实在是太好了。”他吻了吻夏洛克的嘴唇。

 

在等待结消退的时间里，他轻轻帮夏洛克揉弄着刚刚被他咬过的那一块皮肤，确保那里不会出血。不过就算他真的咬破了男孩的肩膀，除了破坏这块完美的皮肤之外，也不会留下什么别的影响。他还想办法弄干净了夏洛克的小腹，当然想办法的意思是他先吮干净了粘有男孩精液的手指，然后又把男孩的精液塞进了他自己的嘴里。等这个到小Omgea醒过来，一定能尝到舌尖上他自己的味道，除非在他醒过来之前，约翰就忍不住再吻他，把他自己精液的味道也一并带走了。

 

将近半小时之后，约翰的结终于消退了，让他可以从夏洛克的小洞里抽出来。这个时间比平时更长，但是比不上热潮期。他还不太想离开Omega的身体，但只有拔出来之后才能让夏洛克翻个身，把他的头放在枕头上，这样约翰才能从他身后抱住他。当他的洞口再次被撑开的时候，夏洛克哼了几声，但是没有惊醒。约翰忍不住用手覆上了他的身体，他的手从夏洛克的背部一路向下，摸到了夏洛克挺翘的屁股。他抓住夏洛克的一条腿，把它推到夏洛克胸前去，夏洛克没出声，也没什么反应，约翰咧嘴一笑，再一次推进了夏洛克湿透的小洞里。

 

男孩的小洞不像他在起居室里插进去的时候那么紧了，不过还是紧紧裹住了他的阴茎，让他不得不费点力气才能把仍然发硬的结塞进去。夏洛克又一次呜咽起来，但还是没有醒来，当约翰再次开始操他，再次开始亲吻他肩颈的时候他也没醒。他最喜欢的还是夏洛克细长的颈背，那里迟早有一天会留下他的咬痕，当又一阵高潮席卷他全身的时候，他的结又膨胀起来，他不得不拼命忍耐，才能不在那里留下咬痕。

 

还需要一段时间，至少要等到夏洛克从学校里毕业，他也和梅丽离婚，并且得到罗茜的抚养权之后，虽然梅丽有可能根本就不打算跟他争。不过现在，对这个裹住他老二的温暖小洞，他已经非常满意了。他抚摸着Omega臌胀的小腹，虽然知道那里还没有诞生出一个小生命，仅仅是他的精液而已，他也还是感到心满意足。现在，他可以放任自己陷入沉眠，怀里紧紧拥着他的小Omega。

 

以后的时间还长着呢。

 

 

 

 

 

-Fin-


End file.
